Decisions
by SweeTarts151
Summary: "A new player in the game throws Regina for a loop. Emma does what she always does and saves everyone damn the consequences. How does Regina cope with trying to protect her family and her town? How does Emma cope with something she's never known before." Swan Queen eventually. Red Swan Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Decisions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story.**

**A/n: This was just a random piece that wrote itself. **

**Chapter 1/?**

"So your the Evil Queen?" A man with shaggy black hair, highlighted in different colors, stands before Regina. "Pictured you taller." He shrugs.

"What do you want with me" Her voice is clipped and wary as her fingers stay ready by her side. She stands in her backyard, the quiet eery. The last six weeks have been spent avoiding both Robin and Emma. Henry had been at her house most of the days. He looked conflicted as he tried to do what he could to help her. He told stories of Neal, both the baby and the deceased man. They avoided the topic of both Robin and Emma. The blonde for her part was lost and tried to reconcile the queen. She apologized multiple times, her eyes sincere as she told Regina she would do it again if it meant saving Marianne but she never meant to hurt Regina. And Regina believed her, that's what made it hurt so much. Emma was the one person she thought would never hurt her but Snow White's stupidness seems to have passed down just like Charming's. They never thought of consequences. Their goodness forced them to save everyone damn the consequences.

"I want your decision. Can you do that for me?" His hair shifts color again as he grins. His lean frame slouched slightly into her apple tree. He was tall, six foot and all lean muscle of a runner or boxer.

"If the decision is what spell to use on you, i've already made it." She throws her hand wide. Purple and white magic fly towards him and he deflects it with ease.

"Now now, calm down your majesty." His grin is playful and excited. Amusement dances in his multicolored eyes.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" Regina's magic trembles in her fingertips as she stands in front of the man.

He smirks. "Who I am is not important right now, what I want is for you to make a decision. I want to see how the Evil Queen reacts when face with a difficult decision." He steps forward. "What will she choose? Who will she hurt and who will she save. Decisions. Decisions."

He waves his hands and suddenly there are people in her backyard. Charming is pinned to the apple tree. Emma and Snow on their knees, head reeling. Neal screams pitifully in Snow's arms. They are on the left of the Queen. On her right kneels three other people. Robin clutches Roland to his chest as Marianne runs her hands soothing across both of their backs. "One witness, the man who is both father and husband to one side and friend and ally to the other. And three victims. Choose Your Majesty. Who will you save? What three will you protect? Decisions decisions." Regina stands glaring at the man. "Decide or I will."

Her hands shake and she throws magic at the man. He deflects it with ease. He smiles as if Christmas is coming and steps into her space, unknown to him the blonde uses her own magic to free her from her binds. "Decide. I want to see you choose. A or B"

"How about options C!" He turns in surprise right as the blonde tackles him. They scramble around on the ground. Emma pulls the man into a choke hold as she kicks his legs out from under him. Sudden he moves and like a snake strikes. Emma stumbles back but jumps forward again, her shoulders ram into his body and he holds his ground. "You are annoying me!" His hand slams into her chest and she flies back, eyes flashing with color as she sails through the air. Emma's name is cried out in fear and worry.

The blonde's body slams into the ground, sending dust around her. Her body rolls until she is once again on her back. A low groan is heard as her eyes flutter. Body twitching. The former Queen runs over to the Savior. "Miss Swan! You stupid idiot." Tears collect in dark brown eyes as her hand turns purple and she runs it over the blonde's body.

"Aren't. Aren't those synonyms?" A bloodied grin flashes as the blonde jokes.

Regina chuckles softly as her hand continues to float over Emma's body. "I'm surprised you know what a synonym is dear."

Emma grins and then coughs harshly before speaking. "Hey I, I went to high school. English class was a bitch."

"Language dear." Regina chides softly as she continues to try and find the injury. Frustration graces her face as the magic seems to be deflected back into her.

Emma's body twitches as the magic brushes her skin. "How's, how's Snow a-and David? Neal? What about Roland and Marianne? Robin?" She coughs deeply. Regina settles a hand on her head as her eyes narrow in frustration and focus. "Ow."

No one seems to realize that the man is still there, he tilts his head and mutters quietly. "What a curiosity." Before disappearing. The bonds holding the others in place vanish.

She sighs and continues to move her hand over Emma's chest, trying to magically check out her lungs. "They are fine, let's worry about you. Why would you do something so idiotic?" Hands roam over Emmas prone from.

"Whale's on his way." Charmings voice is tight as he slips down beside Emma. Snow clutches Neal to her chest as she falls to her knees. One hand coming to clutch Emma's knee.

"Can't. Can't help it. Charming blood in me." Charming chuckles tearfully. "And. And i'm the savior. Saving without thought of consequences." Regina's eyes water at her own words in Emma's mouth. "Owww. Fuck. What did he do to me?"

Marianne steps forward. "Oh Emma." Her voice is soft and sad, tinted in worry.

Regina doesn't take her eyes off of Emma. "I do not know dear. It was something magical. I can't heal it. It's fighting me." Her own magic thrusts back into her hand as if retaliating.

The blonde lets out a chuckle before falling into a coughing fit. Her body convulses and Regina rolls her on her side. Emma's fingers scramble for something to hold onto. Something to ground her. Charming slides his hand into hers and she squeezes. "Jesus. Ouch. Fuck that hurts." Her breathing is ragged. "Everything burns. Fuck. Regina. Uggh. Promise me something." Regina swallows as Robin stands in the background, holding Roland. Regina swallows again but nods. "Don't, don't let them give me the soup in the hospital." Her voice is a low conspiratorial whisper.

The comment draws a choked laugh out of Charming and Regina. Snow looks to Regina. "Regina, is there anything you can do?"

"No. I I'm trying but it's fighting me. My magic isn't working. Whale, Whale can help. He'll be here any second." Regina's voice is pained and her head turns as she hear someone coming.

Ruby slides down beside Emma. "Hey blondie, came as soon as I heard. Whale's at the hospital prepping. Let me carry her in." Her gaze turns to Regina. "Why didn't you poof her to the hospital?"

"My magic, it won't touch her. I've tried everything I know of." Ruby slips her arms under Emma's limp form. "Jeez Em, how much do you weigh?" Her voice is joking and Regina's face is confused and pained as her fingers slip from Emma's hand and head. "Don't hurl." With those words Ruby takes off to the hospital. Her body a blur of movement.

Purple smoke floods around all of them and suddenly they are at the hospital. Snow clutches her stomach as Neal squeals happily. Rudy is setting Emma on a gurney, blood coats her white top. Emma's body is convulsing in coughs as blood splatters the doctors coats. Whale looks to them. "Stay back! Someone get them in the waiting room!" His attention turns back to Emma. "Emma! I need you to listen to me, we're going to try to help you. Can you take a deep breath for me?" Emma's lung expand before she start coughing harshly into a bucket. Blood splatters against her face. "There is damage to your lungs. We're going to put you in machine." The blonde nods deliriously. "Take her. I'll be there in thirty seconds.

"Whale what's happening?" Snow's voice is full of fear.

Whale pulls off his bloodied gloves. "There is damage to her lungs, I can't tell what yet but I will help her. Tell me what happened."

"This guy kidnapped us an-and Emma got free she attacked him and then he hit her with magic. She. I don't. Regina's magic wouldn't work on her and she. I can't lose her Whale!" Snow's voice is hysterical and Neal begins to cry. Charming pulls them into him as Marianne stands near Regina. Robin is speaking softly to Roland.

"Alright. I'll do everything to help her. Get checked out just in case." He nods to them and disappears down the hall. Red stands with shaking hands and she begins to scrub the blood off of her. One of the nurses offer her a uniform and relief tinges her feature.

Regina sits in a chair. "What are we going to tell Henry?" Regina's voice is pained and soft.

Ruby come back, semi clean. "He's with Hook right now. They're trying to coax the creatures of the forest to come out. I don't. Hook doesn't have a phone."

"I'll find something." Regina closes her eyes and her mind wanders. The other watch her. Across town in the forest Hook freezes as the Queen's voice enters his head. "Emma was injured, Henry needs to be here with her."

Hook looks to the boy as he grins triumphantly as a sprite sits on his hand. "Lad, let's go in. Your mom wants ya."

"Awesome. What do you think she'll say when we tell her we found sprites?" His voice is happy and Hook shivers in fear. Emma was injured and the boy would soon be fearful.

"The queen will most likely smile at you. Emma'll ask you why your chasing pop in the forest." Hook's smile is somewhat real yet forced. Henry laughs loudly as they get on Hooks bike and drive into town.

Henry's hands tighten on his waist as they pull into the hospital. "Hook, what?"

"Your ma was hurt kid. I brought you here of your mom's wishes. Come." Henry's hands grab onto Hooks forearm and the man trembles at the fear there. Slowly this boy was feeling like his own brother, he felt like a father figure or an uncle. He could do something right for once. They move into the waiting room and Henry runs straight to Regina's arms.

Ruby nods at him and he returns it. Snow is clutching Neal like she'd fall apart if she wasn't. Charming glares at the clock. "Mom, what happened?"

"Someone showed up, I don't know who he was but he was trying to make me choose who to save. Emma, she intervened. He hit her with magic Henry." Her fingers move his hair from his forehead as she speaks.

"Can't, can't you magic her better?" His voice is so hopeful.

"No, I tried. His magic won't let mine touch hers. Whale is helping her. Everything will be fine." The boy buries his face into his mothers shoulder. They all sit in silence. Robin looks around nervously but wait with Marianne. Emma had given him his wife back.

Henry dozes in the chair, his face buried in his mothers stomach. Her fingers comb through his hair as Whale walks in. "What's going on." Charming's voice is the first to speak up.

Whale looks to Henry. Sighing thankfully when he finds the boy asleep. "Emma's organs are failing. I can't find the source. Her lungs are bleeding massively which lead to her coughing up blood. She's not getting enough oxygen. Her heart is in tachycardia. Her kidneys are slowly failing and body is slowly turning septic. We're flushing it out but we can't find the source. Whatever he did to her is killing her. I suggest you let Henry say his goodbyes. I'm terribly sorry. We're trying everything but it doesn't look good. And if magic isn't working then we're in trouble."

Snow's face breaks apart. "True love's kiss?"

"Her true love is dead. Henry's won't break it." Hook's voice is remorseful.

"What about you? Kiss her!" Snow's voice is panicked and pained.

"I'm not her true love, I'm not going to kiss her when she's _unconscious._" He runs his hand through his hair as he looks regretfully to Henry.

Ruby steps forward. "There's no other way to save her?" Whale shakes his head regretfully. "If I bite her, if I turn her, will it save her? Werewolves have great healing, we don't get sick." Ruby's fingers pull at her borrowed clothing. "The full moon is tomorrow. If you can keep her alive. Let her shift tomorrow then she can heal. I have to bite her right now. Let it change her."

"Red, You would do that?" Snow's voice is different, hopeful.

Ruby nods. "I need. I need to ask Emma first. I don't. I don't want to change her without permission. She's my best friend but I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Around the room hope slowly blooms.

"We still need to find out what he did, even if it does save her. We need to find him, no one knows where he came from or why he was here." Regina's voice is quiet and angry.

Ruby nods. "I'm going in to talk to her. Just wait out here." They all nod and Whale leads her through the halls.

"Do you think it will save her?" Whale's voice is quiet.

"It might. It's our only hope." Ruby's face is pained. They walk into Emma's room and Ruby freezes at the paleness of her. "God."

"Emma will do." Emma's voice is croaky and her green eyes flutter open, her smile visible through the oxygen mask. "What're you doing here? Role playing as a sexy nurse Rubes?"

"Checking out your bod obviously. I mean you do pull off the hospital gown well. Nurse and patient privilege." Ruby throws a wink and Emma laughs before coughing.

"Ow, _fuck._ Don't make me laugh." Emma's voice is pained yet full of mirth.

Ruby's face pulls into a frown. "You're dying Emma."

Emma sighs. "I know."

"I can save you." Emma looks at the brunette weirdly. "I can bite you. Turn you."

"Wait you want to change me into a werewolf?" Emma looks confused.

"If I bite you, it'll heal you. You'll be alive. I wouldn't offer this if there was no other choice." Ruby's voice grow higher in pitch as she continues to speak, her hand flailing helplessly with her words. "You're dying and and I don't want you to die. I know it's a curse and you hate the idea but-"

I don't hate the i-idea." She coughs harshly. "I was just surprised. Isn't." She coughs harshly and Whale moves forward with a cloth. She wipes her mouth and puts the mask back on. "Isn't it a big thing to be offering? You'll bite me."

"You're my best friend. My other best friends daughter. I love you. I just want to _save_ you. And it'll be weird at first and painful but you will live. You'll get to see Henry grow up. He won't have lost two parents. He _needs_ you Emma." Ruby's voice is pained and sad.

"Bite me. I give you full permission or whatever. I'm glad it's you Rubes. I trust you. Just don't expect me to stick my ass in the air or sniff yours. Or pee on hydrants." Ruby laughs and steps forward.

Her face changes from mirthful to serious. "This'll be painful."

Emma smirks. "I'm already dying Rubes. Not much more you can do to me."

"I need to bite you by your heart, it's the safest bet to get it done quickly." Ruby's voice is soft as she looks into Emma's eyes, her own flashing yellow.

"Do your worst Rubes. I trust you." Emma smirks and Ruby nods as her teeth elongate and her eyes glow brightly. She bites into Emma's left shoulder. Emma's body jerks and her chest leaves the bed as she groans in pain.

Her septic blood pumps against Ruby's teeth and they dig in deeper, bringing a strangled moan out of Emma's mouth. The wolf growls lowly as the copper and poisoned blood floods her mouth. Whale sets his hand on Ruby's shoulder. The wolf growls lowly before ripping her mouth away with a gasp. Blood drips down her chin and onto her throat. Yellow eyes glow as they lay claim onto Emma. Emma was her family now. Her pack. Her first change would cement that.

Whale patches up Emma's bite mark. The blonde falling asleep with a delirious smile. "Hopefully this works, let's go Ruby." His fingers wrap around Ruby's shoulders and she blinks, her yellow eyes fading as they walk to the others.

Snow's the first to spot them. "RED?! What happened?"

"I. I bit her." Ruby's voice is soft and shocked.

"What?" Henry's voice is the first one heard. Regina pulls him into her.

"Miss Lucas do you even know what you bite combined with magic can do? You should have asked Gold first. We don't know the _consequences._" Regina's voice is hard and tinted in fear.

"I am not asking _him_ for anything! Emma said it was fine so I did it. I saved her. She will live." Ruby sighs and slumps against the wall as Whale offers her a towel. She wipes the blood away. "She's gonna _live._"

As everyone is arguing the man of question sneaks into the room. The girl was bitten, but her body was writhing in pain. His curse fighting the werewolf curse. "I think I shall spare you child, you've done something no other mortal has ever done. The queen was meant to choose between your family and her most recent one. Both had hurt her. It would have been a difficult decision but you interfered. Granted I cursed you out of spite but now I see just how curious you are. I've never met anyone quite like you." His fingers twitch as if they want to touch her hair. "One question is big though, will you turning into a wolf change your perspective? Will it make you not the _curious_ person you are." He spoke the word as if affectionate. Curious, like a pet name. He closes his eyes. "The oracle says '_You will be you through and through. Changes to the body but not to the mind. Instinct stronger but mind same._' I think i'll let you change. It will be fun to watch you curious little beast."

"Wh're you." The voice is muddled and pained.

"I, my dear, am the God of Decisions. Choices. I force people to choose. Decide. Your queen was just one of a few I put into a difficult position."

"Why?" Hazel tinted green eyes flutter to focus on him as her whole body throbs.

"Mortals are so predictable but sometimes they surprise you. I wanted to see how one with magic like hers would react to a difficult decision. There was a reason your son wasn't there. The decision would have been easy. But with the baby and the young child on separate sides it made it harder. The man she loves with the woman you saved. The woman who stole her love. And then you, the one who betrayed her on the worst levels with a woman she reconnected with. It was a great trial. I honestly had no idea what she would do. Then you interfered, you my dear are very curious." His smile is soft as his hair churns colors.

"They did say curiosity killed the cat." Emma's voice is hoarse and joking.

He laughs. "I didn't mean it in that sense I meant it in that I don't quite understand you. You are a curious mortal. Different." He looks to her with eyes seeking answers.

" 'M I gonna die?" The blonde's body convulses again as the two side war within her.

"No. I'll take my curse away, let you change into the wolf. I want to see how it affects you. I've never met a mortal quite like you. I've been bored for so long." He leans against the foot of her bed as wary eyes watch him.

"Am I your new hobby?" Her voice is annoyed and hoarse.

He flashes white teeth in a grin. "You're my new interest."

"Please dont tell me you want to have sex with me. I've already had too many men, more than I needed this year. Walsh was a nightmare. Hook was enough for three years." The blonde still trembles as both curses course through her.

"Yes the pirate did leave a mark on you, how'd you take his absence." He taps his fingers on the blanket, inches from her leg.

She coughs harshly, blood coating the oxygen mask. "Are you kidding me, I dumped him. We didn't work out, though he swears he wants to be my wingman." The words flow out of the blondes mouth and she winces. "Why the hell am I telling you all this?"

He wiggles his fingers. "Magic touch Curiosity. And don't worry I prefer men like Hook. Roguishly handsome. Though if you were male you'd be exceptional. Remarkable really." He smirks and he fingers twitch as if they wish to change her.

Emma snort then clutches her body in pain. "Oww fuck. Can you take this loose lips spell off of me along with your curse. I kinda don't wanna die."

"I suppose." He waves his fingers. "I will see you again Curiosity. And don't worry, this will all seem like a dream, you will remember but you won't be able to voice it." He winks with multicolored eye. "I'll be around."

The man vanishes and slowly Emma's body relaxes as the curse killing her is removed. A new curse, one involving the moon, courses through her body as obilvian takes her.

As the blonde passes out HEnry pulls at his mothers hand. "Mom, lets go. Let's go see Emma."

"I don't think she'll wish to see me sweetheart." The former Queens voice is pained.

"It's Emma, she'll be happy if Pongo carrying a bear claw came to see her." His eyes bore into hers, fear replaces mirth. "Please. I, I don't want to not see you." His face is worried and she relents, her hand moving to his hair as she places a soft kiss there. They move to Emma's room, Snow following behind, face fearful. Charming's hand clutches at the baby blanket as the move as one to her room. Ruby sits in silence as she listens to them. Robin watches them leave with expressive eyes. Marianne continues to wait for news.

"Ruby I will need your help to figure out what is normal for a bitten werewolf." His eyes stare into hers cooly and gently, calming her mayhem.

She nods. "I'll call Granny, she'll know what to do."

They speed up and follow the others. Henry opens the door first and Whale steps in front of him as he sees the blood. He pulls her mask back. "It's minutes old." He listens to her breathing quietly and both he and Ruby grin. "Her breathings back to normal. Heart rate is a little spiked but nowhere near as high as it was. The bite seems to be working." His eyes turn to her.  
Regina?"

Regina nods and sets her hand above Emma's, there a small cut lays. Slowly it is healed by purplish white magic. "It worked." Her voice is shocked.

"Of course it worked, you're the magic guru." Emma's voice is low and pained. "Fuck Rubes it burns." She grins roguishly. "Why the long faces? I'm gonna be a wolf."

Snow let's out a relieved half laugh half sob before slumping her body into Emma's. "Oh god. Thank god."

"As I told Ruby earlier, Emma was do just fine. Keep calling me god and my head may get bigger." Her eyes spark with mirth under the pain. Henry runs forward and slams his own body into Emma's. Her eyes widen in pain but she holds the sound in as she wraps herself around Henry. "Hey kid." Regina was pulled closer to Emma by the vice grip her son had on her hand.

"You're okay! Hook said you were in trouble and I was worried but you always pull through." His happy eyes turn to Ruby. "Thank you. Thank you." He tears himself away from Emma quick enough to squeeze the life out of Ruby then move back to his mom's bedside. Regina was jerked along the whole way and her son sent her an apologetic look but kept his hand wrapped around hers.

Ruby steps forward. "Granny's on her way to explain things, Emma will have to come with me when the change starts. Granny and I will watch over her." Henry opens his mouth. "There's no debate, the first change is one of the worsts. She won't know who any of us are."

"Thanks Rubes." Emma's voice is sarcastic yet fearful. "Tell the kid i'm gonna eat him and he won't want to come to my house anymore." She looks to Regina then Ruby. "Hey, I need to talk to Ruby for a second." The all clear out. "Regina, stay. Please" Regina falters but kisses her son's head as he hugs Emma and sends Emma an affronted look. They clear out and the three women look at one another. "How bad will it be Ruby?"

Ruby sighs. "The pain will be unima-"

"No, not the pain. Control. Could I hurt people?" Emma struggles to sit up and Ruby bends over to help her. "Could I hurt Henry."

"There is the possibility. Most of the time you don't have control until you learn to accept and embrace the wolf." Blue eyes bore into green. "Your first time will be confusing. You won't remember most of it. There is the possibility that you will hurt him but since he is your son the bond may keep the wolf from hurting him." Ruby stares into Emma, trying to convey everything. Regina stands awkwardly.

Emma turns her gaze to Regina. "If I go after him kill me. Protect him. Do whatever you have to. I don't want to hurt him."

Regina balks but covers her shock with anger. "How do you think he'd take to you being dead Miss Swan?!"

"Better me dead than him! Promise me, I don't care if you hate me, promise to do whatever it takes, even if it is putting me down." Emma's green eyes are hard and begging.

"I would protect him from anything Miss Swan, you don't need to try and convince me. He is my son too, I will protect him." Regina's voice is hard, confused and wary.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry, Just habit. Ruby, bust me out of this joint?" Emma's face looks worn out. Tired. Sick.

Ruby's hand settles on Emma's wrist. "Whale's going to look after you tonight. Tomorrow around four is when we'll go to set you up." Ruby turns to Regina. "Do you want to set up wards around Emma in case she breaks free?"

"You think she's going to break out? How safe is your spot?" Ruby rolls her eyes but stares at the former Queen. "Yes i'll ward it."

Ruby sighs and tugs on Emma's finger, taking comfort in the warmth that is slowly returning. She can feel the bond forming. Something tying her to Emma that hadn't before. "Thank you." Ruby's voice is soft.

Regina nods stiffly before she turns. "I'm glad you didn't die Miss Swan, Henry would have been devastated." With those final words she leaves.

Emma laughs then groans in pain. "God I hurt all over." She chuckles again. "She still hates me."

"She thinks you ruined her happy ending, she has to cope. She's glad you're not dead though. Isn't that enough?" Ruby's voice is soft as she tucks Emma's hand into her own.

"We were friends Rubes. We were parenting Henry together. Hell we were actually getting along and then I did something horrible. I _hurt_ her. You should've seen her face Ruby. She looked so betrayed, _broken_. I did the one thing she thought I wouldn't do. All because I don't listen to rules. Or think of consequences." Emma sighs softly.

Ruby smiles. "That's what makes you you. You'd save anyone. It doesn't matter if you were the savior or not, you sacrifice so much to save people. You hurt Regina emotionally, she'll learn to cope. She may never forget but maybe she can forgive. You have a son together. You'll have to see and deal with the other." Her fingers pet at Emma's knuckles.

"Yeah but she spent six weeks avoiding me quite well." Emma sighs softly, sleepily. "That feels good. Makes me sleepy." Ruby smiles softly at her almost pack mate. They would be pack tomorrow, after the first change. Ruby would have someone to run with. Her best friend. Her fingers continue to play with Emma's hand absentmindedly. The blonde falls asleep quickly.

Henry comes back in and falls asleep on the bed, his body next to Emma's. Regina sits in the chair, her son has her hand stuck between his. Ruby sleeps in another chair, her feet propped up on Emma's bed, legs draping over the blonde's. Regina stares at the appendages before shaking her head. She casts a protection ward over the room as Snow texts her again. Regina was keeping the mother updated. No matter how much she wanted to be with Emma, the new mother needed to take care of her son. Regina texts Snow the update on her daughter and winces internally. How did she become friends with her enemy and then enemy with her somewhat friend? Henry begins to snore and an affectionate smile adorns Regina's face. She slowly watches as Emma raises one hand to cover the boy's mouth. The boy shakes his head and buries it in the woman's side under her right arm. The blonde grumbles and rolls over. The heart monitor spikes and Emma jerks upright, hand curling around the left shoulder she'd rolled onto. Regina watches as she pulls in deep harsh breaths as Ruby wakes up and her fingers lay on Emma's. "Ow. Fuck. Shit. Ouch."

"Language Miss Swan." Regina's voice is tired and she catch two sets of eyes looking at her as her son continues to snore.

"Yeah, i'll try to watch it next time i'm in the hospital." Emma rolls her eyes before looking down at the bite mark. "Damn Rubes, what's it look like." The brunette peels off the bandage.

"Do you two really think now is the right time to look at it?" Regina's voice is full of sarcasm.

Blood dots the bite mark, the weight of her body reopening the wound. It is bright red and the veins around it are bulged as they lead to her heart. "Fuck, that looks horrible."

Ruby nods. "Yeah, you're lucky, Granny was scratched, the transformation was more painful that way." Ruby's fingers touch it and Emma hisses.

"Fuck, that felt weird Ruby. Ouch. I change tomorrow?" Emma sits back in her bed and her fingers run through her son's hair. "God i'm so tired." Slowly the blonde's eyes drift close.

"What is the problem Miss Lucas?" Regina watches the wolf watch Emma.

"Nothing. She'll be changing tomorrow. She'll be fine." She covers the bite back up. "Good night." Regina nods and watches as the wolf falls asleep.

The next morning comes and slowly the four occupants of the room wake up. Emma stretches, her cheeks healthily flushed. Ruby stands and stretches as Whale walks in. "Morning. Emma i'm releasing you to Ruby's custody after I check you over." He looks at them. "The three of you will want to leave." Henry kisses his ma's head and pulls Regina out of the room.

* * *

Emma sits in the dinner as Ruby packs things. "The first change is like the movies. After that it gets easier, until it's like magic. I know it seems stupid to say but thats what it is. Thankfully your clothes sometimes stay on. It depends on if you have them on when you shift." She smirks at Emma's confused look. "Like I said, magic." Emma nods slowly, her body still stiff from her fight with what's his face. "Regina will be here soon, we're going to the forest. I have a cave that we'll be in."

Emma makes a face. "I'm gonna be in a cave?"

Ruby shakes her head. "It's decent sized, both of us will fit. I'll be there to help you."

"I hate enclosed spaces." Emma makes a face and Ruby steps forward, her hand dropping onto Emma's shoulder. "I know. But everything will be fine." Her fingers soothe across Emma's shoulder.

Regina walks in and Granny stares at her. "Finally, let's go, the moon is coming. Emma needs to be chained up now."

Emma backs up. "Woah." She holds her hands up. "You didn't say anything about chains."

Ruby stares at her in confusion. "How else do you think we keep you away from people?"

Emma's face grows pale. "I don't know! Lock me in a room, i'm more okay with that than chains!"

Regina steps forward. "You won't even remember it Miss Swan, what seems to be the problem?" Regina stares at the pure panic in Emma's face. Something twinges in her heart.

Emma sighs. "Nothing. Nothing. Let's just go." The blonde follows the other three women slowly. Ruby bounces between them. "Are you always like this Rubes?"

"Duh. Always on full moon. The rush. You'll love it Em." Her grin calms Emma some what and is infectious. They make it to the cave after having Regina poof them near it. "Okay, this is about five miles out of town, hopefully enough distance to keep you from wanting to investigate things."

Granny looks to Emma. "Your change will be worse because of the bite. If you were born it'd be different. Be ready. Prepare yourself."

Emma stares at them. "I've had worse before. I'll be fine."

Granny snorts and shakes her head. "Cocky girl." Emma impishly smiles at the older woman until she pulls out the chains. "Come." Emma slinks forward. Regina and Ruby watch as the panic settle into Emma's eyes. The shackles snap around her wrist and she fidgets with them. "Regina, lock the shackles magically."

The woman does as she's told with a flick of her wrist. Emma's breathing quickens and Ruby steps forward, fingers curling on Emma's shoulders. "Breath Emma, it'll be fine. I'm here." Emma gives her a weak grin.

Granny pulls Regina to the entrance of the cave as she drops the two girls packs on the floor. "Now we wait. When she begins to change throw up the ward to keep her in. We can't risk it if she breaks out of the shackles."

They wait and suddenly Emma's body begins to shake. "Uugghh. Ow." Her voice is rough and she falls to her knees. Ruby stands by, encouraging Emma with soft murmurs. Calming her. Emma's hands pull at the shackles. A low growl leaves her throat as she looks up to the two women at the entrance, she stands up. Bright yellow eyes bore into Regina. Bones crack and Regina stands in shock as Emma's claws lengthen and pull at her clothing. "Hot!" Her voice is gruff and guruttal. "Fuuuuuuck!" The word turns into a growl as she slams onto her knees harder than before. Teeth elongate and Emma groans as she feels bones cracking. "Arrrrrggghhhhhh!" Regina watches with wide eyes as Emma scrapes at her clothing. Her bare back faces Regina and the bones move and pop under her skin. Clawed hands slam into the ground. "ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH. OWWWWWW." Pants were shaking Emma's body as Ruby continues to murmur quietly with golden eyes. Pale hands yank at the shackles and frustrated screams leave Emma's mouth.

Granny pulls Regina out of the cave. "Throw the wards up now." Regina does as she's told and watches as Emma rips her left arm forward. The shackle hangs from her wrist as the chain winds around her feet. Bent broken metal chains trail off of it. Regina watches as her body continues to move and shake with the change. "Take us back to the diner." Yellow eyes stare into Regina's soul. "NOW!"

Regina grabs the former werewolf and poofs them to the diner as Emma howls loudly. The ward keeps the townspeople from hearing it. "What?"

"She'll be fine. Just stronger than we thought or panicked enough. She didn't like the shackle idea so her wolf hated it. She'll be fine though. Go home to your boy." Regina nods slowly as she walks home. The image of bright eyes boring into her own stuck in the back of her mind. She'd never seen Emma look so so wild. Out of control. Was it really the best idea to turn her?

The night passes quickly, Henry dozed off in the middle of the movie marathon. She knew he wouldn't go to bed, the best way to get him to sleep was to let him fall asleep on his own. His worry about Emma wouldn't let him rest by himself. Regina sighs lowly and moves to the kitchen, the movie still playing. She hears a crash. Shakes it off as the movie until another, louder one, sounds. Fear etches at her body as she throws a ward around the living room.

Regina moves quietly outside after hearing the noise. By her apple tree there is a shadowy figure. "Come out before I fry you." Her hand sparks into a flame and out of the shadow comes a wolf. She can tell it is Emma from the color. Dirty blonde and white blonde mix throughout the wolf's body. "Miss Swan, stay away." The wolf steps closer. "I'm warning you, I am not afraid to hurt you. Henry is inside. Don't do anything stupid." The wolf's ears perk up as she speaks and the door open, her fireball grows as the wolf watches the doorway. "Henry get back in the house!"

The boy doesn't listen, he comes running to his mother's side. "Mom, what's wrong?!" His eyes catch the wolf. "Woah. Ma?"

The wolf steps forward. She throws a fireball at it's feet. "Miss Swan, i'm warning you!" The wolf growls lowly.

Henry pulls at his arm. "MOM! What are you doing? That's Emma!" His eyes are hurt and confused.

"Henry that right there is not Emma. That is the wolf and it is a full moon." Regina's eyes bore into the wolf, daring it to come forward. Another wolf comes barreling into the yard, its fur so dark it almost blends into the shadows. Ruby skids in front of Regina and Emma. Panting. A low whine/growl leaves Ruby's throat. Emma wolf tilts its pale head in confusion before licking Ruby's face. Regina calms slightly as she sees that Ruby has Emma under control. Her fireball stays in her hand as precaution.

Suddenly there are more people in the back yard, Regina's neighbor, a peasant in Fairytale Land, yells in shock and fear. "I saw the fire. I came to see if you were fi-" His words cut off as he widens his eyes. "Two beasts! Henry get in the house, call help!" He steps forward with a hoe in his hands. Both wolves growl lowly. Ruby shoves her head into Emma's and pushes her back.

Emma's eyes glare at the man until she looks to Henry. "Henry is fine."Regina's voice is soft as she stares at both the wolves. The blonde wolf stares at her before ripping into the forest. Howls fill the silence as two wolves run side by side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story**

**Decisions Chapter two**

Deep in the forest two bodies slumber next to one another. Tangled blonde hair peeks out under two arms and slowly the sun creeps through those arms. Green eyes blink slowly, a dark shape emerges in her line of vision and she yawns sleepily, greeting the person. "Morning Mulan." The warrior watches her with a risen eyebrow, before her eyes flicker to the right and her chin raises. The blonde turns and spots the brunette sleeping deeply next to her. "Well I guess that answers my question. I got out didn't I?"

"Yes. There have been search parties once the moon set. They were worried you and the other would cross the town line." The warrior fingers the hilt of her blade before pulling off the cloak she was wearing. "You will need this before we head back." The blonde looks down at her nude and dirt ridden body before slipping the cloak on.

"I didn't kill anyone last night did I?" The blonde ties the cloak with nervous fingers before running deft fingers through her hair.

"No. You did manage to release the animals from the kennel though. You chewed through the fences. Snow said you outran Ruby most of the night." Mulan's eyes flicker to Ruby. "Though it seems she caught up to you."

"Thank god nobody was hurt." She rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment as her mind wanders to David having to collect the loose animals. He still volunteered at the shelter, even if he was king. Well king in the Enchanted Forest. Emma stands up and slowly a grumble is heard from the slumbering brunette. Fingers feel around the ground until the come in contact with Emma's ankle. Emma watches with a bemused expression as Ruby sleepily mumbles something before jerking her hand towards her body.

Emma lets out a loud squawk as she falls to her hands and knees. Amusement tints Mulan's face as she watches the blonde fall. Ruby sits upright with a start until her eyes find Emma's. "Hey Em." Her eyes flicker to the warrior. "Hello Dragon Warrior." Ruby's grin is infectious as she looks to Mulan.

Mulan's skin manages to hide her small blush at the eyes raking up and down her body. "Hello Child of the Moon." Mulan's face remains stonic.

Ruby laughs, her white teeth flashing against her lips in a grin. Emma makes a face at Ruby, her nose scrunching up in confusion. "Please, call me Ruby."

"Well then Ruby, you may call me Mulan." Mulan bows, the brunette wolf tilts her head before bowing as the Chinese warrior stands to her full height.

"Very nice to meet you Mulan." Her eyes spark with mirth as she flashes a grin again. The warrior's face remains stonic.

Dark eyes flicker to Emma. "Your mother wishes to see you, as does your son. Henry came to the merry men to ask us to help search for you. Regina is also looking with Henry."

Emma visibly flinches at the mention of the queen. "And Robin? He's not searching with Regina is he?"

Mulan tilts her head. "No. Roland is still traumatized from the man who tied you up. Robin hasn't left his side. Marian searched when Roland fell asleep." She watches Emma's facial expression change quickly, watches as she barely hides a wince. Ruby's fingers curl around Emma's shoulder, bringing the blonde something she had longed for as a child, comfort. Ruby was pack.

"Come on Em, lets head back." The born wolf pushes gently on the bitten wolf's lower back. Slowly the blonde moves before shaking her head. Mulan follows along quietly before Ruby turns back to her. "So when did you get into town?"

"A week ago. I separated from the Merry Men to search for a long lost friend." Mulan's face is a passive as it always is.

Ruby skips beside them. "How'd you get here then? Everyone else was brought here by Zelena."

Emma walks with her arms folded across her stomach, listening to the two converse as her borrowed cape flutters in the wind. Her lungs pull in the air and she smells the forest. Everything smelt wonderful. Alive. New. It was something out of this world. She could smell Ruby, she smelt like pack. The forest and peaches. Mulan smelt like metal, herbs and fire. Emma's eyes close as she follows the two of them. Smelling with her new nose.

"I opened a portal, the portal Emma and Snow went through. It brought me here." Mulan's hand stays on her hilt as they continue to walk. "We are ten miles out of the town, it will take a while to get to town. Hopefully the others will be back in town."

Ruby tilts her head. "Don't you have a cell phone?" At the confused and bewildered look Ruby pulls out her phone. "We talk to people with it over distances." A light seems to go off in her head. "I should call MM." Mulan just watches on in bewilderment as Emma flexes her hands. One comes up to press on her chest as she breathes deeply. This was so new. So different.

"Hey, Mulan found us. Yeah we're about ten miles out." Ruby's voice is chipper as she smiles to Emma and Mulan. Her feet tapping with energy.

"How is she? When will you guys get to town?" Snow's voice is panicked and worried.

Ruby laughs. "She's fine. She did good for her first change. Better than I ever did. And I don't know a few hours?"

"That won't do. We need you guys back now. There are dogs and cats everywhere, you and Emma make up half the police department. Storybrooke is bigger than it once was and calls are coming in from all over town. I thought you guys were suppose to be in the cave?"

"We were but then Emma broke free. Tore the chains right off the wall. Glared at me before forcing her way out of the barrier Regina put up! She's freaking fast." Ruby's eyes turn to a half grinning half blushing Emma.

"That's it! Regina!" That was their only answer before Snow hung up on the wolf.

Ruby sighs. "Snow's so weird." Ruby grins to Emma. "Must be hereditary." Emma laughs and shoves Ruby. The wolves smirk at one another before Ruby turns to Mulan. "So where are you staying?"

"The forest." Mulan's eyes watch the forest as they begin walking again.

"You should try the bed and breakfast. Better than the forest and we have showers." Mulan raises an eyebrow at Ruby. "Oh trust me, you'll love the shower." She looks the warrior up then down again. "Though the armor has got to go." Mulan glares at the brunette. "Not that its bad, it just sticks out. We can get you more comfortable clothes and you can leave your armor for when you need it."

Emma scoffs. "That's almost everyday in Storybrooke." Emma's eyes light up. "Hey, I've got like two deputies but you can help if you want. We need more warriors. The Merry Men are good men but they just don't follow orders like they should."

Mulan smirks. "Yes, they are quite free-willed."

"Why would you need more deputy's Em?" Ruby grin is teasing. "Are David and I not enough?"

The blonde laughs and shakes her head. "Knowing how this place attracts trouble we need all the help we can get. We need to start making emergency plans or something." The blonde closes her eyes as the smell of apples greet her nose. Ruby smirks and white smoke tinted in purple fills the space in front of them.

Emma backs up and stands behind Ruby, keeping her head down as Regina looks them over. "Snow sent me to collect the three of you."

Ruby grins. "Thank god, I didn't want to walk ten miles to get back to town."

"You could always run Miss Lucas, you did it the other day." Regina's dark eyes flicker to Emma as she thinks back to Emma slowly dying in Ruby's arms as she ran her to the hospital.

"Emma doesn't know how to control that part yet, I don't want to push her to far and Mulan is with us." The brunette shrugs. "I didn't think she'd appreciate being carried." At the words Mulan scowls, confirming Ruby's assumption.

The former queen doesn't say anything before she waves her hand and they all vanished into the smoke. They appear in town square where Snow runs to Emma. Her fingers caress Emma's face and eye look her over to check for injury. "David is catching the animals, Henry decided to help him until you came back."

Emma blushes slightly. "Yeah, i'm going to get some clothes and help them." As Emma finishes speaking Marian comes forward out of the shadows.

"Emma, you're alright." The dark skinned woman smiles at her first true friend of Storybrooke.

"Yeah, just caused an insane amount of work for everyone." Emma shifts awkwardly as her eye move back to Regina who is clenching her jaw.

"See to it that you clean up your mess Sheriff. Send our son home when he finishes." With those final words the Mayor vanishes again.

Emma let's out a sigh before offering Marian a half smile. She could smell the betrayal, anger and sadness seeping from Regina's pores and it confuses her. Never before had she smelt emotions. She could smell her mothers relief and worry. Neal's contentment. "I'm going to get some clothes on." With those final words she runs up to the apartment and goes to her dresser. Pulling on jeans and her boots, she stops as her head aches. Stumbling she catches herself on the wall. She shakes her head and catches a glimpse of bright yellow from the corner of her eye. Spinning around she sees nothing but her room. Fingers rub at her temple before pulling on a tank top, then a button up shirt that she leaves unbuttoned.

Running back down the stairs she sees Henry, the boy pulled her into a hug. "Hey Ma. Do you remember last night?"

"Nope, nothing. But apparently I released the entire shelter." Her grin is infectious as the boy smiles.

"Yeah, they dogs ended up chasing cats up most of the tree and buildings." His eyes look to his moms happy face before he decides not to tell her about last night. No need for her to freak out.

They walk together until they meet a very exhausted looking David. Hook stands at the side, a cat sitting in his arms. Emma raises her eyebrow in question before the pirate mumbles under his breath. David laughs and claps him on the back. "Hook here found Peristalsis. This cat has got to be the most stubborn, bullhead thing at the shelter." David rubs some scratches on his face. "Got me a few times before Hook caught it. She's taken a liking to the pirate."

Hook rolls his eyes. "More of a cat person love." His eyes are twinkling as he smirks at the new werewolf. Ruby lets out a loud laugh.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Guess we will never work out now. Becoming a wolf might have been the best thing to ever happen to me."

The pirate laughs loudly. "Love you have no idea." Is eyes sparkle. "So did you ad Red have fun." Henry is talking to David animatedly as Emma rolls her eyes at Hooks lecherous teasing gaze.

She shoves him and he stumble with a laugh as the cat in his arms hisses at her. Eye flash yellow and she bares her teeth at the cat. Snow stares at her daughter and Henry watches his ma glare at the cat. "Not a cat person ma?"

Emma shakes her head. "It hissed at me first!" She points at the cat accusingly. Ruby's face breaks into a grin as David and Hook laugh. Henry grins but his eyes are thoughtful.

"Keep laughing. I'm going to finish catching the animals." She stomps off and Ruby grins after her.

Emma Swan walks down the road, breathing deeply. Her eyes are closed and she bumps into someone. Opening her eyes she comes across Aurora. "Emma!"

Emma winces at the pitch of her voice. It was never this high was it? Must be a wolf thing. "Hey Aurora. Whatcha doing?"

Emma's eyes zero in on the baby on her hip. He looks maybe eight months old and gurgles happily. She blink in confusion as Aurora looks at her with a grin. "I'm just running to Granny's really quick. Philip is working on building us a house."

Emma smiles, but her eyes are confused. "Oh." She chuckles. "I didn't think i'd ever see you or Mulan again." She steps forward and her nose catches the scent of sadness and a hint of despair. "Though this guy is a little cutie." The baby gurgles and laughs loudly as Emma makes a face. She grins and turns to Aurora.

Her eyes are pained and Emma watches her swallow. See the sadness coat her body and scent. The emotions flowing in her eyes before she speaks. "Oh. Mulan is here?"

Emma shrugs her shoulders and watches the princess. "Yeah, said she's been here a week."

Aurora swallows. "A week?" Emma nods, watches as the girl straightens her body and blinks away the emotion in her eyes. "Well I must be going." The girl turns and begins to walk away.

"Wait, I thought you were going to Granny's?" The girl doesn't seem to hear her and Emma sighs before rolling her eyes. "Fairy tale drama."

She spots a cat in the tree. It is calico and hisses at her as she gets closer. She laughs. "Here kitty." She makes a clicking sound and the cat growls. "Oh fuck you cat." Climbing up the tree she grabs onto it under its front legs. It yowls and hisses as it struggles to get free. "OW! Fuck. Stop!" It spins around and scratches her face, she drops it out of the tree and loses her balance. Her body slams into the dirt and a low growl rumbles in her chest as she sits up. "I'm gonna kill that fucking cat."

A laugh sounds ans Emma turns her head in the direction. "i wish I had a video camera for that."

"How much did you see?" Emma stands up and dusts herself off as her son grins at her.

"Enough to know you need to fill up the swear jar." His grin is so much annoyingly like her own the she swipes at his head. HE laughs and doges away. Her own grin reflected back at her. She rolls her eyes and he lifts that eyebrow like Regina and she rolls her own eyes. The kid may not be biologically Regina's but he was definitely Regina's son.

"Whatever, don't tell your mother." She grumbles. She looks down the street. "You get the cat and i'll get the dogs?"

Henry arches that eyebrow and Emma sighs. "I don't need to say please. I am your mother. Get to it."

He huffs and rolls his eyes. "It wouldn't hurt, using manners." A smirk twitches at his lips.

Emma sighs loudly. "God you are so much like your mother."

Henry sighs and Emma turns to him, she tilts her head and he sighs again. "When are you guys going to get along again."

"We are getting along Henry." She winces, she's a horrible liar.

"We both know that's not true. Its been six weeks, can't you apologize and get it over with?" His eyes look to her pleading and she can smell his emotions. HE's hopeful, tired, sad and begging.

"I have apologized! It's not something that can be fixed with an apology Henry." Her voice is soft at the end as she stares at her son. "I broke her trust, I need to earn it back. Your mom's been hurt before kid. It won't be easy. Just be patient."

He sighs and crosses his arms. "Adults are so stupid."

Emma laughs loudly. "Tell me about it. C'mon, lets get to work."

Hours later Emma and Henry head over to the Mills household. Emma stands beside Henry before he heads upstairs. Regina stares at the Sheriff before moving to shut the door in her face. Emma speaks nervously, randomly. "The town's almost cleaned up. All the animals are caught, I just have to repair the fencing." The magic user glares at the former one. Emma can smell the annoyance coming off of her in waves.

"Why are you telling me this?" Regina's voice is hard. Annoyed. Under it is pain.

Emma shrugs. "I mean I thought we were friends long ago but I guess not. We've been through a lot of major shit and that may not make us friends but it makes us something. I know I hurt you and i'm sorry. and I know your annoyed with me and angry."

"Sorry doesn't begin to cover it! And i'm not angry with you for Marian. I'm upset about last night!" Regina's jaw clenches and she watches Emma sigh and roll her eyes in annoyance.

Emma sighs in annoyance. Fighting with Regina was getting old. Especially of tiny things like last night. "Look nothing serious happened last night okay? I let out a few animals. I cleaned up my mess."

"No Miss Swan, you almost attacked the house. Henry thought it was you but it wasn't." The blonde stares at her with disbelieving eyes, shaking her head no. She can smell the lingering fear and anger. "You said you always knew when I was lying."

"I woul-. I didn-. God." Fingers run through blonde hair. "I'm sor-. Oh god." Regina furrows her her eyebrows as she watches Emma's nail scrape down her face, leaving red marks. "Fuck."

Regina's eyes soften slightly, the catty need to make Emma suffer was dimming, replaced by something she couldn't explain. Her head was swimming with emotions. She wanted Emma to suffer. But she didn't want to hurt her. She was Henry's mother. She was Emma. Henry loves her. Hurting her was like hurting Henry. The similarities between them was uncanny. The emotions war within her. "Miss Swan you didn't hurt anyone so finish cleaning up your mess and get off of your guilt trip."

The blonde stares at the brunette before nodding. Her posture is slumped as she leaves and Regina closes her eyes as she watches the blonde walk away. This was what she wanted wasn't it? Fingers scratch at her aching chest, over her heart. Why did it ache like this?

Emma moves to the forest. She screams and slams her fist into a tree. Minutes later as she's staring at her broken hand Ruby shows up. "Oh Em." She pulls her into a hug and Emma tries to shrug her off, but Ruby is stronger. She's the born wolf. She's been one longer.

"Why didn't you tell me I went to Regina's?" Emma's voice is pained. She feels her bones knitting back together. The perk of it being Wolf's time.

Ruby sighs. "I didn't want this to happen. I knew you'd blame yourself. Emma, you didn't hurt anyone."

"I could have!" Emma slams her fist into the ground as her eyes flash yellow.

Ruby's hands cup both of Emma's cheeks and forces her to look at her. "I would never let you hurt anyone. And you never would. Your wolf most likely associated pack with the house. Henry is there and he is your son." Ruby's fingers comb through Emma's hair.

Emma sighs and slumps into Ruby. Why were her emotions like this. Volatile Was it the full moon? God she hated being emotional. Had learned to close herself off but this place, these people had brought it out and now the moon was forcing it out. "I don't ever want to hurt anyone."

Ruby nods and pulls Emma up. "I won't let you. I believe in you." She slings her arm around Emma's shoulders. "Let's go. It's almost time."

Emma follows Ruby and sighs as they make it to the cave after thirty minutes of walking. Granny is waiting there. "Come here child." Emma walks forward and Granny snaps chains around her wrists. "These didn't hold you last time but it should give Ruby enough time to be able to keep up with you and make sure you don't do anything dangerous." Emma snorts and Granny rolls her eyes before getting on the motorcycle outside and leaving.

Ruby sits near her and Emma can feel the moon coming. The way her arm goosebumps and her blood sings. She can feel her muscles begging to be release. Her bones aching to crack and shift. Emma's muscles shake and her body trembles. Her temperature skyrockets and she begins to pull of her clothes. Ruby's hand rests on her bare back as she shifts for the second time. "I can't wait. Arrrggg!" He body cracks. "Til I shift like you. Arrrghhhhhhh!" Her screams growl deeper.

Ruby strokes Emma's back softly. "They will, soon enough. Just focus."

Emma nods and then screams again as cracks fill the silence. Her fingers claw at her chest, her heart thumping loudly as it grows larger and larger. Her lung constricting as they shift. She screams again and buries her face into the ground. Ruby holds her tightly. Why did she ever want this for Emma. 'I'm sorry Em. I'm so sorry."

Emma pants and feels her teeth sharp and overflowing in her mouth. "You saved my life. Don't be sorry." She pants and growls as her body continues to shift. Soon it would be like magic, her body growing into the shifting. Preparing for it. The first few moons were always the hardest.

Finally the bones crack faster and hair grows until a white blonde wolf sits against Ruby. Ruby watches as Emma jerks away from her and begins tugging at her chains. Ruby sighs. This was going to be another night chasing Emma. Slowly she shifts. It looks effortless compared to Emma's. The blonde wolf howls and then rips at her chains. Blue magic sparks slightly around the chains but neither wolves notice it as the blonde takes off. Ruby chases after her. She howls in warning to the town and her feet slam into the concrete of the road as she pads after Emma. Emma howls before heading down an alley. Blue sparks and Ruby howls and chases after Emma. She halts as the scent stops. Confused she sniffs the air and runs to the forest where the scent continues.

The light colored wolf runs through the woods, easily outrunning the darker wolf. This is what the wolf was good at her instincts feeding off of her panic. Her self hate. Loathing. Running away was what she was good at. Blue smoke billows around the wolf as it runs faster and faster. The darker wolf comes to a halt again, sniffing the ground but finding no scent. Emma scent had vanished. Again. Letting loose a long howl, one of searching and needing. One beckoning to be answered. It was shrill. It was heard all over town and in a mansion far away an older woman waited for the reply. Listening for the other wolf. No reply came and fear and worry creep into hearts

The blonde wolf keeps running until stumbling upon a house tucked away in the wood. Ice crunches under paws as the wolf sniffs the air. The door is pushed open with a big wet nose and the wolf inhales. The scent of frost, chocolate and pain greet the wolf. Ears perk at a sound before the wolf dodges a gust of icy snow. The wolf crouches down and watches this new person come out from the shadows. Eyes connect and the wolf relaxes slightly. The pain she felt was felt by this mysterious person. The wolf lays down and the woman watches with wary eyes. "What are you?" The wolf tilts its head. "We don't have wolves this big where i'm from." the wolf shakes its head as it sneezes. Slowly the girl creeps forward. The wolf breaths deeply smelling the woman. "The wolves back home are more angry." She smells like magic. Like frost. Fingers touch the wolf's head and it clear its bright yellow eyes and sighs. "Why are you so sad." Yellow open again to connect with blue. "You seem almost human." Howls fill the silence and the girl watches the wolf's ears people then droop. "Why do you run?" The wolf sighs and curls upon itself.

Sighing the white haired girl stands and walks over to the ice-made chair. This land was lonely. Staying in the forest waiting for the trolls to summon her was working her nerves. The wait was to long. She was lonely and something felt off.

Across town the dark wolf runs as fast as she can to the mayoral mansion. Paws scratch at the door. Regina answers it with a scowl that deepens when she spots the fur color. "What can I help you with Miss Lucas?"

Slowly the wolf shifts back, pain gracing pale features. "Emma. She disappeared. I lost trace of her scent two miles in. I don't know what happened. Her scent kept vanishing while she was running."

Tan feature fight to remain impasse but eyes flash in worry. "How is that my problem?"

The wolf sighs. "Regina she could hurt herself or someone. You know she would die at the thought of hurting someone."

The queen steps forward. "She hurt me!"

Ruby eyes are empathetic. "She didn't mean to! And she feels so much guilt Regina. It clings to her scent. She didn't mean to. Just like she wont mean to hurt anyone tonight."

The witch breaths deeply her fingers twitching. "I am tired of everyone running to me for solutions. I just want to live in peace. Alone. With Henry. Haven't I _earned_ that." The former queens voice is defeated.

Ruby sighs. "I know she ruined what was between you and Robin but she is still a danger. I know what its like to wake up with the blood coating your lips and body. Please Regina. If not for me or Emma do it for Henry."

"I despicable you right now. Call Charming and Snow. They need to watch Henry. We will go to the woods to find her." The witch shuts the front door and waves her hand magically getting dressed and shoves her fingers into her hair. Pain and annoyance grace her feature.

In the woods the white wolf wakes to the rumblings of the sleeping girl's stomach. Instincts kicks in and the wolf runs. Nose working as it twitches, sniffing out what it seeks. Taking off like a bullet the former human latches its teeth into flesh and blood. Blood squirts over pale fur. Licking her chops the wolf drags the bloody mess to the ice house. A bloodied nose nudges the pale hand. Ice covers the woman as she slumber. The young woman wakes up and looks to the wolf, her powers causing a small snowstorm to drop snow down on her and the wolf. Her powers never under control. "What? That. You. That is disgusting my dear wolf."

A bloodied grin is her answer as the wolf lays back down. Blood coating the chest and neck of the large creature as it slumbers. The girl scowls at the dead bloodied mess sitting inside her ice house. She flicks her wrist and the bloodied mess is encased in ice.

Dawn begins to close in as the witch and wolf search for the savior. The wolf nudges the woman and noses the blood trail.

"Oh god Emma." The witch begins to run as they follow the two mile long blood trail.

Dawn break and light shines into eyelids. Slowly Emma swan wakes up. She shifts and looks down at her nude body. Sighing as she struggles to remember last night. It was kind of cold here. Eye furrow at the dried brownish red stainless as she brings her hand up to wipe at her sleep riddled eyes. Heartbeat quickens and she stands abruptly. "No. No. NO!" Her voice is panicked and The Ice Queen comes running out of her room as the front door is blasted in.

Regina burst into the ice house with a fully dressed Ruby. Ice is thrown up as a shield. The white haired woman pulls Emma to her feet before they can see who is breaking into the house. "You're a werewolf?" The blonde nods. "I'm Elsa and we are under attack."

Regina bright magic breaks through the ice and Elsa throws a hand up. Regina deflected it and her eyes narrow on the white haired woman dragging a naked Emma back. Blue eyes are glaring at the two strange brunettes who've entered her home unannounced. "Emma, come on! They want to kill me!" Her mind thinks back to being hunted through the realms by Hans' twin brother.

Elsa begins to run, Emma being dragged behind her by Elsa's grip on Emma's hand. Emma stumbles as she tries to keep up. Running from the unknown threat. White and purple magic snatch Emma up and she blinks in confusion. Her mind trembles at the sudden movement and being teleported. Regina throws a fireball as Elsa turns around. Elsa's eyes find Emma and they are panicked. Suddenly the temperature drops and a snow storm begins. The fire ball is snuffed out. "Elsa!" Emma's voice rings out in the whiteness and Regina turns back to glare at Emma.

"You named her?" Regina's face is confused and annoyed.

Emma's eyes search the storm. "No she told me her name! What the hell are you guys doing?!"

Regina's face tightens in anger and fear as she spins to face Emma. "She was dragging you naked and bloody across the ground Miss Swan!"

Emma sighs and crosses her arms. "Shes innocent."

"You're cover ed d in blood!" Regina waves her arms wildly, gesturing to Emma's bloody naked body. The storm continues around them and Ruby's eyes flicker from the two people arguing to the girl on her knees in the middle of the snowstorm.

"I killed a fucking deer! Elsa!" The snow storm gets stronger and Emma tilts her head as she hears Elsa's pained cry. Emma's shivers before her skins ripples and shes standing tall as a wolf. She tears off into the distance

"Emma!?" Regina's voice is pained and panicked with a hint of anger as she watches the light colored wolf disappear.

Ruby stumbles into Regina as the storm grow stronger and the witch glares into the distance where Emma went after the girl. "She shifted Miss Lucas! She shivered then shifted in the middle of speaking to me."

"That's good means she's gaining some control." Regina turns to glare at the shivering girl. Ruby shrugs. "She shifted on her own without a moon. She can handle herself, the question is, what do we do about this snow storm. I can feel it spreading."

"We follow Emma to the source of the snow storm. The girl." Regina grips the wolf's arm. Let's go." She drags the wolf after her and Ruby rolls her eyes.

Emma finally catches up to the girl and sneaks forward. The girl looks up at her. "Get out of here Emma. I'm going to hurt you."

The storm grows stronger and Ice flies everywhere. Claws dig into the ground and Emma hunches low to the ground. Her feet digging in as she creeps forward. The wind shoves against her, trying to loosen her grip as she gets closer and closer to the girl. Tears are frozen on Elsa's face and the girl rubs them away. "Emma, I have no control here. Please. Leave!"

The wolf huffs and shivers. Slowly it makes progress as the winds grow stronger. Yards behind her Regina and Ruby struggle to find the two girls. "Regina! I don't think were going to find them! The storms to strong."

Finally Emma makes it to the girl but her eyes widen as she realizes where they are. They're on the pond. Her thoughts are interrupted as she hears a crack. Her claws and weight had broken the ice. Emma lets out a yelp as the ice breaks under her. Elsa stops dead in her tracks and the storm follows suit. The snow flakes hovering in the air. Regina and Ruby watch in horror as Emma struggles to swim. They runs forward as Elsa grips the wolf's fur at the back of her neck. The girl struggles to pull the heavy wolf up and back onto land. Claw scrape at the frozen surface but it only causes the hole to get bigger.

Regina flicks her wrist and purple and white magic pull the wolf out of the water. It shakes itself viciously and the three women find themselves covered in water. The wolf trembles before it noses Elsa hand. The ice queen looks tot he two brunettes. "Who are you? Why did you save Emma?"

Ruby smiles. "Emma's my pack-mate. This is Regina, her and Emma share a son."

Elsa's eyes widen. "And when you saw she was naked you both assumed." Elsa blushes. "We didn't do anything. She just showed up."

Ruby furrows her eyes. "Why would we care if you two did anything? Do you mean like sex?" Elsa blushes and Regina scowls. Ruby laughs loudly. "Why would we care who Emma has sex with?"

The white haired woman scrunches her eyes. "You just said she was your mate and the two of them share a son. I assumed." Regina scoffs. Elsa looks at her weirdly before turning back to Ruby. "Sorry if my assumption was wrong."

"Rubes is hot and all but she's my best friend. Sleeping with her would be weird." Emma's voice shakes as she shivers and stands up. "Hey Rubes, can I have you coat."

Ruby laughs and pulls her into a hug before wrapping her coat around the wet woman. "Bet you wish you shifted with clothes now."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Regina, Ruby, this is Elsa. I'm guessing she came with Mulan a week ago or came back with me."

"I've been her almost 46 nights." Elsa voice is soft.

Regina scowls. "So you brought her to Storybrooke Miss Swan. Just like Marian. I warned you. Let's hope you didn't affect the timeline to much." She is enveloped in purple and white smoke as she disappears.

Emma sighs. "I guess we're walking back." White and purple smoke enveloped them and the show up at Granny's in the middle of the breakfast rush. Emma blushes as she pulls the coat tighter around her nude body. "This is so Regina." Emma mumbles before grabbing Elsa's hand and pulling her into the back. Ruby follows with a smirk. "Shut up Rubes. I'm going upstairs to get some clothes from your room." Ruby's grin widens and Emma rolls her eyes. "Just watch out for Elsa."

Elsa looks between them before moving to Emma's side. I would much rather stay with you Emma. Regina and Ruby did break through my door."

Emma touches the girls shoulder. "Ruby is a werewolf to. She bit me. She's my pack and she won't hurt you. Trust me." Emma smiles. "I'll be down in a few minutes." Elsa nods and Emma squeezes her shoulder before heading upstairs.

She drops the coat and moves to the shower. Rinsing off the freezing water that clings to her, she gets out and wraps a towel around her body before heading to Ruby's closet. Purple hair catches her eye and she turns around. Sitting on ruby's bed it that guy. Emma moves to scream for Ruby but her mouth is shut tight against her own will. He wags his pointer finger. "Uhh uhh uh. Shh." He smirks and stands up. "Watching you today was fun curiosity. You have magic and it seems. Unpredictable. Emotional." His fingers pet her cheek. "You're a pretty wolf and watching you and the mayor _dance_ around each other is fun. Though this new girl brings up new emotions from the queen. I rather like you right now. You have so many decision floating around you yet you continue to surprise me. I like you Curiosity." He smirks and pats her on the head. "I can't wait to watch this all unfold. The savior and the evil Queen. The Ice Queen was a surprise. As is The Dragon Warrior and The Big Bad Wolf. They make such tasteful and surprising decisions. Though yours always surprise me. Running after a girl in a snow storm." He taps his fingers along her cheek as his hair changes color again. "I am always around. Checking on you." He brings his face close to hers. "Remember Curiosity, some decisions people _make_ are them _lying_ to themselves." He smirks and vanishes.


End file.
